oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for Cecille
A Town Ablaze "Please, I beg you, without this we can't feed our children!" A woman begged a burly pirate as he ransacked her house for objects of worth, putting all of it in a bag as he hauled it off to the town square, where a large heap was growing steadly with stolen valuables and supplies. It had been a pretty before the Ghost Pirates decided to pillage it for all it was worth, whatever defenses the city may have had had been killed as the pirates emerged and the city flooded with dangerous gases. Now, Marines and militia lied lifeless all around the town, quivering and begging for a clean death. In the middle of this chaos stood the Captain himself, Tom Glynn. Dressed in exquisite finery and standing slight in stature alongside his more burly henchmen he seemed like an innocent passerby were it not for how he commanded the other pirates to ransack the city further. Children cried out in fear as their parents desperately attempted to plead with the pirates, but anyone who'd rebel were swiftly put down. "Ah, the island of Cecille, I've got to say its a sight to behold. Never before have I come across a people this generous.. imagine that, offering us all of these goods." As if he'd taught a group of parrots, all of his burly henchmen began to laugh as if on cue. Words of praise arose all around him, flattering his looks, his sense of humor and many other features of his. Most of it was disgenuine, words spoken out of fear of what he could do if they dissapointed him, but he accepted it all in stride nevertheless. Tom Glynn snapped his fingers and his current first mate, Long-Knife came up to him, a peculiar man who'd eaten the Dagger-Dagger Fruit, and become a daggerman. It was nothing like his own Logia-type, but it made him a man worthy to keep around nonetheless. "Long-Knife get the crew to bring this cargo onto our ship, we'll sail soon enough." As his crew began to unload the cargo of stolen goods onto his ships, the Captain of the Ghost Pirates turned towards the terrified villagers. "Now then, I trust that you'll uphold your bargain and not cause trouble for us, yes? Otherwise.." Glynn raised his hand out towards the Town Hall in the distance, before he unleashed the power of his as concentrated blast of blue-green flames that streaked through the air at great speed and caused the entire structure to go up in ravenous blue-green flames of immense intensity. Shortly afterwards, screams of agony resounded in the village as people clutched their faces, arms or other limbs. By mixing strong pyrophoric gases with that of concentrated oxygen, Tom Glynn had mastered the ability to create and discharge blasts of oxidized flame; whose overwhelming intensity was such that they could inflict severe burns simply by general proximity. As if to emphasize this a large section of the area surrounding the Town Hall burst into flame. This display of power unnerved even his own henchmen, he could tell, and he loved that feeling. With the first part of the cargo now securely placed on his ship, he turned around to leave the burning village behind him. "Nom, nom.." The sound of a young boy gnawing down on the meal that sat in front of him on the counter. "Nom..." He took another large chunk off of what seemed to be a chicken leg of some sort. The scarf strapped around his neck continued getting in his way and each time he took a bit he'd go through the trouble of pushing it out of the way. Again, he took another bite from the leg. "Ahhh..." This time he spoke he release for a grasp of air. A man standing on the other side of the counter pushed a large glass across to the boy's side. "Here." The man simply stated. "Do you have a bottomless stomach boy? You've been eating plate after plate nonstop." "Gotta," The boy said cutting his words short by eating more of the food. "Eat. To. Be. Strong." He continued on pausing between each word. Next he reached for the glass slid to him earlier and began to gulp is down his throat. It was so sloppy. The liquid substance would spill all down the side of his cheek and onto the floor and counter. "Ahhhhhh!" He end slapping the glass onto the counter. "Mr. Omiya, this was delish! Got anything else I can try?!" The pink hair boy's mouth formed into a large smile visually similar to the moon. BOOM. The doors of the cafe were rammed open by a man, a mere resident who'd been panting showing signs he was fatigued. "Mr. Omiya!" He shouted dashing over to the counter leaning on it out of breath. "Someone, someone's terrorizing the island. It's a pirate!" "Wait what?!" Omiya shouted grabbing a large gun from underneath the counter. "Stay here and rest up Tsuya, I'll go handle it." Throwing his hand out the boy forced Omiya to come to a halt. "I'll take care of it Mr. Omiya. You just have another sweet dish for when I get back." Shortly after the boy dashed out of the cafe and headed for outside. Outside, the air itself smelled funny, a strange unnatural odor permeating the atmosphere of the coastal town, most likely residue gases left behind by Glynn's earlier show of force. Flames rose from wooden buildings and townsfolk screamed out in despair and misery, even as some brave men and women took up arms and attempted to defend their homes from the cruel Captain. One mother in particular howled in rage as she grabbed ahold of a long sword and promptly ran Tom Glynn through. A relieved sigh went through the villagers as the Captain of the Ghost Pirates stood motionless, a sword through his gut. Relief which quickly gave way to grief when Tom's body simply reformed without the slightest hint of a sustained injury. Calmly, Glynn briefly removed his glasses and from his chest he withdrew a single white hankerchief, with which he began to clean smudge and dirt off of the glass, while muttering absent-mindedly. "Bravery, such a detestable and selfish quality.. why, had you simply swallowed your feelings and cowered quietly in a corner, your child would not have to grow up without a mother." The words were spoken calmly, icily so, not a shred of anger marred the spoken words. Merely a sense of deep-seated dissapointment in her actions, as though she was to blame for her own impending demise and not him. With a snap of his fingers, he unleashed the powers of oxidized flame upon her, and with her close proximity to Glynn, her death came instantly, and shortly afterwards, her charred bones hit the ground -- all flesh licked clean in an instant. "Let this be a lesson to all of you, good people of Cecille. Bravery and acts of rebellion are dangerous thoughts meant to be purged from your mind, me and my dear gentlemen will be collecting a toll for this grave lack of.. hospitality. Choose amongst yourself five people, who I will bring back to the Sabaody Archipelago and sell as slaves on the market." The boy was not far in the distance. He had seen just what happened to the woman a few moments earlier and came to an abrupt halt. He murdered her. Coldblooded in front of everyone. It was clear this man had no heart. The boy lashed out. He took off at an even greater speed than before. He hand was held back and cocked. From his back a burst of flames sent him flying faster like a rocket. Both the boy's sight and fist were aimed at Glynn. And at the speed he'd been traveling, the force behind the punch would be overwhelming. Glynn heard the telltale roar of flame as Michael charged into the fray in a most direct way, the sudden noise caused him to activate the properties of his Logia-fruit, causing his body to disperse into the element of Gas just as he closed in, most likely propelling himself head first into a nearby wall as he missed his mark so suddenly. With a look of annoyance he had his body reform itself, not a single injury inflicted upon his person despite the attacks overwhelming force, it had simply struck air itself. "Tough luck, kid. I am invincible to the likes of you." With a look of quiet disdain and conceit, Glynn raised a single hand and summoned forth a violent blast of blue flames, that sent the surrounding area ablaze with the sheer intensity of its flames and attempted to overcome and incinerate Michael in much the same manner as he had the rebellious mother. So assured was he that the violent inferno behind him had dispatched his young opponent that he turned his back on him and began to walk away. "We're leaving, the kid is done for, noone can survive the power of my Logia."